Atlantis
by Trinni03
Summary: Sam velí Atlantis a je spokojená. Ale na Zemi by byla spokojenější. Hlavně kvůli Jackovi, který tam zůstal a ona ho už dlouho neviděla. Sam/Jack


Byla tady už půl roku. Přesně půl roku velela Atlantis a zvládala všechny hrozby a problémy, které je zatím potkaly. Zvykla si. Jistým způsobem určitě.

Ačkoliv, se ji na Atlantis líbilo. Všichni ji přijali a vážili si jí, nikdy to nebylo úplně ono. Po celou dobu, kterou tady zatím strávila, se ve městě nikdy necítila úplně doma. Něco tomu chybělo. Nebo spíš někdo?

Opřela se o zábradlí jednoho ze zapadlejších balkónů a zadívala se na mořskou hladinu, táhnoucí se stovky mil daleko. Měla by být zvyklá. Ani na Zemi neměli moc času, který by opravdu strávili spolu. Jeho práce ve Washingtonu a její v Coloradu – nebo ještě dál – jim moc času společně neumožňovala. Přesto, vždy si našli čas, aby si alespoň zatelefonovali. Nemohli být spolu, ale mohli se alespoň slyšet. Popovídat si a Bůh ví, že to byly vždy velice dlouhé hovory. Občas se jim podařilo ukořistit, alespoň jeden víkend, který strávili spolu. Nebylo to moc, ale oba věděli, že jejich vztah nebude nic jednoduchého. Musela si ale připustit, že by za nic neměnila.

„Tady jste."

Prudce se otočila. Natolik se zabrala do svých myšlenek, že ji Johnův hlas polekal.

„Děje se něco?"

Podplukovník se postavil vedle ní a také se zadíval na moře.

„Ne nic vážného. Jen porada, kterou jste svolala, začala před deseti minutami."

„Oh" vydechla a automaticky se podívala na hodinky „omlouvám se, zamyslela jsem se."

John odtrhl oči od vodní hladiny a otočil hlavu jejím směrem. Jejich pohledy se setkaly.

„Jste v pořádku?"

„Ano. Samozřejmě. Jen jsem potřebovala být chvíli sama."

Nespouštěl z ní oči.

„Určitě jste v pořádku?"

„Jistě. Půjdeme?"

„Až po vás, plukovníku."

Štěstí, že ji práce tak zaměstnával. Ji i její myšlenky. Nezbývalo ji moc prostoru pro stesk.

„Plukovníku máme neplánovanou mimozemskou aktivaci."

Už si skoro lehla. S povzdechem se postavila a zvedla ruku ke sluchátku ve svém uchu.

„Nějaký kód?"

„Ano madam."

„Kdo je to?"

„Měla byste to vidět sama."

Tentokrát to byl hlas Johna Shepparda a zdál se ji dokonce pobavený.

„Co se děje?"

Nikdo už ji však neodpověděl. Sluchátko zůstalo tiché. Popadla kalhoty, které si v rychlosti oblékla. Následně si natáhla blůzu a vyběhla ze svého pokoje. Nechápala, co se to děje. Proč ji John neřekl víc? A proč se teď nehlásí? Běžela chodbami, až se dostala k transportéru, který ji přenesl blíž k řídící místnosti.

„Tak, co se děje?"

„Podívejte" pousmál se John a mávl rukou k obrazovce jednoho z počítačů.

Stočila svůj pohled určeným směrem. Na obrazovce blikal kód pro sklonění štítu a pod ním jméno. Jméno, které způsobilo, že se jí prudce rozbušilo srdce. Musela hodně bojovat, aby se neusmívala jako blázen.

„Skloňte štít."

Otočila se, a jak nejpomaleji dokázala, spěchala k bráně. Nechtěla v ostatních vzbudit podezření tím, že by se k bráně rozběhla tryskem. Jenže být v klidu bylo téměř nemožné. Seběhla po schodech a zastavila před bránou. Cítila, jak ji buší srdce, skoro jako by vážně běžela.

Když vystoupil z horizontu, nedokázala se už zdaleka tak dobře ovládat. Po tváři se jí rozlil široký úsměv. Měl na sobě modrou pracovní uniformu, která mu vždy velice slušela a jen dodávala jeho vlasům víc stříbra. Setkala se s jeho pohledem. Hřejivé hnědé oči se na ni smály, přestože na jeho tváři nebylo po úsměvu ani stopa. Neviděla ho půl roku, ale nic se nezměnilo. Pořád to byl on. Byl pořád stejný. Jack O'Neill se nikdy nezmění.

Přistoupil k ní blíž.

„Carterová, neruším?"

„Vůbec ne, pane."

Její úsměv se ještě rozšířil, když slyšela jeho hlas.

„Co vás sem přivádí?"

„Ah znáte to" pohodil hlavou a upustil tašku, kterou měl přehozenou přes rameno na zem „chtějí někoho, kdo jim dá informace z první ruky."

„Jistě pane."

Věděla, že to není pravda. Prostě to na něm poznala.

„Máte pro mě volný pokoj nebo mě vyhodíte na nějaké molo?"

„Něco se najde, generále" objevil se u nich najednou John.

„Podplukovníku" kývl na něj Jack.

„V pořádku Johne. Postarám se o to."

„Jistě madam" pousmál se.

Zavedla ho do jednoho z volných a zároveň obyvatelných pokojů a zavřela za nimi dveře. Jack přešel k posteli, na kterou položil svoje sportovní zavazadlo a následně se otočil zpátky k Sam.

„Přivítáš mě pořádně?" usmál se, rozpřáhl ruce a ona se nenechala víc pobízet.

Několika rychlými kroky překonala vzdálenost, která je dělila a přitiskla se k němu. Jack ji obtočil ruce kolem těla.

„Ahoj Sam" zašeptal ji do ucha a pevně ji objal

Užívala si jeho objetí. Vdechovala jeho vůni a cítila se konečně zase šťastná.

„Tolik jsi mi chyběl."

Natočila mírně hlavu a políbila ho na krk. Odstoupil od ní, ale stále ji držel za pas. Ona měla své ruce kolem jeho krku a prsty ho laskala ve vlasech. Vlivem toho cítil, jak mu po zádech běhá mráz.

„Ty mě taky" zašeptal a naklonil se s úmyslem ji políbit, ale Sam uhnula.

„Co?"

„Jak ses sem vlastně dostal?"

„Země. Přestupní stanice. Pár nekonečných hodin s vědci. Brána. Atlantis."

Naklonila hlavu k pravému rameni a věnovala mu pohled typu: _Jako vážně?_

„Promiň" zamumlal „zkráceně. Být generál má spoustu výhod. Hank mi taky trochu pomohl a tak jsem tady."

Sam se usmála, stoupla si na špičky a konečně ho po nekonečně dlouhé době zase políbila.


End file.
